


The Abbot (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Father What-A-Waste ;)





	The Abbot (Fanart)




End file.
